


Небольшое угощение

by FeralWolf93



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralWolf93/pseuds/FeralWolf93
Summary: Стайлзу нужны деньги на обучение, а Питер может его обеспечить.





	Небольшое угощение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Little Sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604544) by [Triangulum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum). 

Стайлз со вздохом подтверждает последний платёж. Отлично, теперь он полностью выплатил деньги за обращение в Дом Айкена и за томографию мозга, сделанную чтобы убедиться, что с момента, как ногицуне надел его на себя как дешёвый костюм, у него не развилась лобно-височная деменция. И ему всего лишь потребовались все его деньги, отложенные на колледж. Если дополнительная стипендия, на которую он подал заявку, не придёт, то его поступление в Стэнфорд откладывается ещё на год. Школьная стипендия довольно щедрая, но не достаточная, чтобы покрыть всё.

— Не многовато ли денег для восемнадцатилетнего?

Стайлз вскрикивает, крутанувшись в кресле так, что едва не падает. Питер стоит рядом с распахнутым окном с довольной улыбкой.

— Нормальные люди стучатся!

Питер пожимает плечами, ни единой эмоцией не показывая раскаяния.

— Ты не отвечал на телефон, — говорит он.

— Он сломан, — отвечает Стайлз, махнув в сторону бесполезного технологического изыска, валяющегося на тумбочке. — Спёкся, когда келпи затащили нас в озеро на прошлой неделе.

— И почему ты не заменил его?

— Потому что новые телефоны дорогие. Что тебе нужно, Питер? — не выдерживает Стайлз.

— Меня послали притащить тебя на собрание стаи, раз уж ты не отвечаешь на звонки, — отвечает Питер, бросив взгляд через плечо Стайлза на экран с открытой страницей подтверждения платежа. — Разве обычно не родители оплачивают медицинские счета? — осторожно спрашивает он.

— Обычно. Но он не знает об этом счёте, а даже если бы и знал, то не смог бы его оплатить, — пожимает плечами Стайлз. — Он думает, что страховка покрыла всё.

— При всей своей компетенции, шериф становится удивительно рассеянным, когда дело доходит до его собственной семьи, — под предупреждающим взглядом Стайлза замечает Питер. — Что возвращает меня к моему первоначальному замечанию. Это довольно большие деньги для старшеклассника.

— Это были мои накопления на колледж, — отвечает Стайлз, натягивая толстовку. — Бабушка завещала мне кучу денег после смерти. Теперь мы можем идти?

Питер хмыкает и задумчиво провожает его взглядом, но молча выходит за ним. Стайлз позволяет подвезти себя до лофта, потому что бензин тоже дорогой. А затем позволяет заплатить за свой кофе, потому что Старбакс тоже дорогой. Однако тормозит, когда Питер предлагает поужинать, потому что ему не нравится чувствовать себя так, будто он пользуется благосклонностью людей, даже если они могут себе это позволить.

Собрание стаи не особо увлекательное, что на самом деле полностью устраивает Стайлза. Приятно, когда происходит затишье и не нужно беспокоиться о том, чтобы спасти свою задницу. Вместо этого они в основном обсуждают план действий на следующий месяц, когда большая часть стаи отправится в колледж. Скотт останется здесь и будет посещать занятия в местном общественном колледже, так что он, Питер и Дерек будут следить за делами в Бикон Хиллс. Не считая инцидента с келпи, ситуация в городе действительно успокоилась, так что они были умеренно оптимистичны относительно всей этой затеи со стаей в колледже.

Собрание плавно перетекло в просмотр нового эпизода Гонки на миллион, тайной слабости Дерека. Стайлз и Скотт пошли на кухню взять закуски, и пока Стайлз лазил в холодильник за содовой, Скотт прожигал его взволнованным взглядом.

— Есть новости по стипендии? — спрашивает он наконец.

— Пока нет, — отвечает Стайлз. — Что, вероятно, означает отказ.

— Может, они просто долго думают, — с надеждой произносит Скотт. Иногда его оптимизм вдохновлял. Но не сейчас. Скотт сам всё понял и поморщился. — Что ты будешь делать?

— Я не знаю, — устало отвечает Стайлз, проводя рукой по лицу. — Мне нужно просто найти сладкого папочку и довольствоваться этим.

— Любой сладкий папочка будет счастлив быть с тобой, — хлопает его по плечу Скотт.

Стайлз закатывает глаза и идёт в гостиную, захватив содовую. Он решает выкинуть разговор со Скоттом из головы и сосредоточиться на шоу, проводя время со стаей и не зацикливаясь на надвигающемся финансовом крахе. Пропуская задумчивый взгляд Питера.

Питер подвозит Стайлза домой после собрания стаи и проходит за ним в дом. Не то чтобы это не было обычным делом; иногда он вторгается в его личное пространство. Иногда он просто валяется на кровати, пока Стайлз делает домашку, иногда они вместе занимаются исследованиями, иногда просто заказывают вредную еду. Так что Стайлз не воспринимает это как что-то необычное, когда Питер проходит за ним в дом и поднимается в его комнату.

— У меня есть для тебя предложение, — внезапно говорит Питер.

А вот это уже что-то новенькое, — поднимает брови Стайлз.

— Окей, — говорит он медленно.

— Тебе нужны деньги на учёбу. Я в том положении, когда могу помочь тебе с этим, — продолжает Питер, и брови Стайлза ползут всё выше. — Я, кажется, слышал что-то про сладкого папочку?

Лицо Стайлза моментально краснеет.

— Я… Ты… Я шутил! — частит он.

— Точно? — спрашивает Питер, и мать его, он знает, что его сердцебиение выдаёт ложь.

Окей, ладно, Стайлз рассматривал такую возможность. Его поколение прогнило, понятно? Экономическая ситуация не улучшается, учёба дорожает, а на работах платят всё меньше и меньше. Мысль найти кого-нибудь, кто мог бы помочь финансово (и удовлетворить его нелепый дэдди-кинк) посещала его пару раз, но он не собирался признаваться в этом именно перед Питером Хейлом. Не то чтобы Питеру нужно было это чёртово признание. Он усмехается Стайлзу так, будто уже знает все его грязные мыслишки.

— Это было несерьёзно! — убеждает Стайлз, на что Питер только громче смеётся.

— Не понимаю, почему ты продолжаешь врать оборотню, — говорит Питер. — Я же тебя не заставляю, просто предлагаю как вариант.

Дальнейшие действия Стайлза должен быть выглядеть так: отказать Питеру, отшутиться и выставить его вон. Но сама идея… не вызывает в нём негатива. Идея учиться без опасений, питаться чем-то кроме лапши быстрого приготовления и крекеров привлекала. И Питер… хорошо. Питер тоже имел свою особую привлекательность для Стайлза. Так что ему следовало бы сказать Питеру уйти. Вместо этого он облизнулся и заметил, что это действие не ушло от чужого взгляда.

— Что, гм, что представляет собой твоё предложение? — спрашивает Стайлз. — Что ты от этого получишь?

Питер хмыкает, садится на кровать и приглашает присоединиться. Стайлз мнётся, но не потому что боится, не совсем, так что в конечном итоге присаживается рядом.

— Я волк с рождения, Стайлз, у меня есть определённые… инстинкты. Инстинкты обеспечивать всем необходимым и заботиться о стае, которые сейчас не исполняются, — начинает Питер. Стайлз немного хмурится, потому что Питер определённо обеспечивает их в своей манере. Он приносит еду, помогает с исследованиями, выпроваживает незваных гостей. Питер, кажется, понимает, какие мысли его посещают, потому что качает головой. — Это не то же самое. Этого… недостаточно.

Они не моя стая, — не говорит Питер, но Стайлз способен прочитать это между строк.

— Так чего ты хочешь, покупать мне еду? Помочь мне с учёбой? Что? — допытывается Стайлз.

— Ты заботишься обо всех уже довольно долго, а я хочу быть тем, кто позаботится о тебе, — отвечает Питер, пристально смотря на Стайлза. — И я верю, что ты хочешь мне разрешить это.

Стайлз громко сглатывает. Он может всё отрицать, утверждать, что его отец отлично о нём заботится, но они оба знают правду. Стайлз заботится о своём отце, заботится о Скотте и Дереке, и о бетах. На его плечи столько всего навалилось, и только Дерек позже пытался вернуть ему эту заботу. И Питер.

— Так как это работает? — спрашивает Стайлз.

Питер откидывается назад, стараясь не выглядеть слишком довольным, словно уже победил. Стайлз всё равно это замечает.

— Я с радостью оплачу твоё обучение и всё, что с ним связано, — многозначительно произносит Питер, и тут же пресекает попытку Стайлза возмутиться. — Книги, еду, жильё. Всё.

— Это… ого, — только и может сказать Стайлз.

Но Питер ещё не закончил.

— У тебя также будет карточка с месячным пособием, — продолжает он. — А ещё твоему джипу требуется хороший тюнинг.

Стайлз понимает, что он натурально завис, что его челюсть отпала, и что он неприлично глазеет, но это… это слишком. И трудно осознать, что кто-то хочет сделать такое для него.

— Ты… правда?

Взгляд Питера смягчается, и он тянется к Стайлзу, положив свою большую ладонь на его щёку.

— Меня расстраивает, что ты не можешь поверить в том, что кто-то хочет сделать это для тебя, — притворно ворчит Питер. — Да, я действительно этого хочу.

Стайлз высовывает язык чтобы в очередной раз облизнуть губы, вновь привлекая этим внимание Питера.

— Это предложение включает в себя сексуальный компонент? — спрашивает он.

— Это возможно, — отвечает Питер с самым безразличным видом, на который способен. — Ты этого хочешь?

— А ты этого хочешь? — уточняет Стайлз, опасаясь открыть все карты, не будучи полностью уверенным, что его тут же не осадят.

— Имеет значение только то, чего хочешь ты, милый, — говорит Питер, и что-то покалывает внутри Стайлза в ответ на это обращение. — Но я определённо не против.

— Да, я хочу этого. То есть, ну ты себя-то видел? — расцветает в улыбке Стайлз.

— Я фантастический, — признаёт Питер и подмигивает. — Но ты, маленький, совершенно восхитительный. Всё что тебе нужно это просто попросить о том, чего тебе хочется.

Стайлз краснеет. Кажется, уже не в первый раз за этот день.

— Могу я поцеловать тебя? — спрашивает он.

Питер улыбается, и это не один из его бесячих оскалов, а приятная благодарная улыбка.

— Можешь, — отвечает он.

Стайлз целовался раньше, несколько раз на вечеринках, немного с Лидией во время его панической атаки, но не было ещё ничего похожего на это. Ничто из того, что он испытывал сейчас, не выдерживало сравнения с тем, как Питер нежно притянул его к себе, проведя большим пальцем по скуле, прежде чем мягко прикоснуться к его губам своими. Стайлз тут же теряется в этом прикосновении, позволяя Питеру контролировать поцелуй, направляя его и прося открыться, чтобы он мог просунуть язык глубже. Стайлз стонет и цепляется за плечи Питера, чувствуя, как твердеет в штанах.

Когда Питер отстраняется, довольно хмыкнув, его глаза горят ярко-синим, и это заставляет член дёрнуться. Питер усмехается, будто может чувствовать адское возбуждение Стайлза. Впрочем, он вероятно может.

— Я не собираюсь тебя сегодня трахать, — замечает он, проводя кончиками пальцев по шее Стайлза. — Но я всё же сделаю тебе приятное.

И, ладно, Стайлз с ним заодно в этом. Питер методично его раздевает, проводя пальцами или губами по обнажающейся коже. Трудно оставаться вменяемым, когда Питер так откровенно наслаждается открывающимся видом, поэтому Стайлз закрывает глаза и отдаётся во власть изучающих его рук.

Есть что-то в том, как Питер, в своих джинсах и футболке с v-образным вырезом, бережно обхватывает истекающий предэякулятом эрегированеый член совершенно обнажённого Стайлза ладонью. Питер лижет и посасывает его шею, медленно и упоительно дроча ему, вытягивая из него удовольствие, пока Стайлз не начинает сжимать его руку и умолять.

— Хороший мальчик, давай же, кончи для своего папочки, — рычит Питер ему в ухо.

Стайлз давится воздухом, выгибаясь, и выплёскивается Питеру в ладонь. Удовольствие течёт сквозь него, наполняет до краёв. Он впервые кончает от чьих-то прикосновений, и это так отличается от того, что он испытывал, делая это сам. Он мечтает о продолжении, потому что это определённо не то, что может ему надоесть.

Питер вытирает руки салфетками, торчащими из коробки рядом с кроватью, затем наклоняется к Стайлзу и вдыхает его запах у виска. Он не говорит ничего, не просит об ответной слуге, просто обнимает его и позволяет медленно вернуться с небес на землю. Они начинают шевелиться только пятнадцать минут спустя, когда слышат, что шериф подъезжает к дому.

— Это мой сигнал к отходу, — говорит Питер, осторожно отлипая от Стайлза.

Стайлз мычит, чувствуя сонливость и заторможенность после оргазма, а затем притягивает к себе Питера и целует. Он чувствует блаженную лёгкость, будто вся эта фигня с деньгами на обучение правда может сработать. Питер улыбается в поцелуй перед тем как встать, поправить одежду и направиться к окну.

— Я скоро свяжусь с тобой, Стайлз, — говорит он, прежде чем исчезнуть в окне.

Стайлз ещё долго лежит на кровати, растянув губы в улыбке. Он сможет пойти в колледж. Он сможет пойти в колледж без отсрочки и грабительских ссуд, которые ему могут даже не одобрить (ему бы понадобилось поручительство отца, а он бы потребовал полного разъяснения ситуации). Он поедет в Стэнфорд.

На утро Стайлз всё в таком же хорошем настроении. Он уезжает рано, так как всё ещё немного подрабатывает в управлении шерифа. Деньги лишними не бывают. Отец спрашивает его, чего это он такой счастливый, и Стайлз врёт, что стипендия, на которую он подавал, одобрена. Шериф долго обнимает его, словно у него камень с плеч упал.

Когда Стайлз приходит домой в полдень, на кровати его ждёт новый телефон. Он улыбается, когда видит приклеенный на него стикер с сообщением от Питера, которое гласит: «Отправь мне реквизиты платежа своего колледжа». Да, это определённо может сработать.


End file.
